Prior to 1991, reports of nontuberculous mycobacteria (NTM) in CF patients were scarce. Recently, an incidence of about 20% has been reported. The objective of this multicenter study is to screen for ntm and determine its impact on the natural course of cf lung disease. The early detection and treatment of NTM may lead to better management and improved outcome in some cf patients.